


Together

by Kaiidth



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, BotFA Fix-It, Brother Feels, Do Not Separate The Heirs Of Durin, Durin Feels, Fíli and Kíli Brotherly Love, Gen, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiidth/pseuds/Kaiidth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <cite>"I. Won't. Leave," he whispered very distinctly, forcing his voice not to tremble.</cite>
  </p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written because BotFA was amazing, but Fíli and Kíli should have been together.
> 
> (This is totally what happened, you've all been deceived)  
> (shh let me have this)

Kíli watched in horror as Azog's hand twisted in Fíli's hair, yanking his head up and pressing a blade at his neck.

His brother's eyes were wide in fear and Kíli's heart froze, panic seizing his body, so he couldn't move a muscle. Somewhere behind him Thorin made a pained sound and then Azog was talking, about dying and killing and "this one will go first, then his brother and then you, Thorin Oakenshield" and through all this Kíli could only stare, frozen, into his brother's eyes.

Everything around him was spinning and moving; the only still points were the blue eyes looking back at him. But then Fíli's face twisted in horrible pain, eyes going wider, as the blade of Azog's hand pierced his body and came out at the front, stained with blood, for everyone to see.

A grievous cry rose from Kíli's lips and something in him died at that very instant as he watched his brother's lifeless body fall down. He heard his Uncle charge with a horrible cry and Dwalin too and there were many orcs still, but he paid them no mind.

Not caring for his safety, he dropped on knees in front of his brother, searching with shaking fingers for the wound.

"Kee . . ." Fíli whispered and blood gurgled in his throat. "Lea—leave it."

"No. No no no," he muttered franticly, trying to stop the bleeding, trying to do something, even when the rational part of his brain knew it was no use. But that part of him was slipping away. He kept on kneeling there, taking notice of nothing else, but luckily, the fight has moved to other parts of the Ravenhill, for the moment, their enemy pushed back by the rage of Thorin and Dwalin united.

Suddenly Kíli's shaking fingers were gripped tight and when he blinked the tears away, he saw Fíli holding his hands. "Leave it—brother . . . It's . . . no use. Go."

Their eyes locked, but after a few seconds Kíli didn't see anything through the tears. He dropped his head on Fíli's shoulder, shaking tremendously all over, while their hands remained joined in between their bodies.

"I. Won't. Leave," he whispered very distinctly, forcing his voice not to tremble.

Fíli started coughing horribly and he felt blood on his cheek—his brother's blood—but he would not move, would not leave, staying there crouching over him, protecting him with his own body.

And suddenly—"Well, well, what do we have here? One of the mighty Durins hiding like a coward; and sweeping the ground with knees, already," came a mocking voice from behind him, and it was not Azog, but Bolg.

Kíli didn't turn, even when Fíli was desperately trying to say something like 'fight', or perhaps 'run', with eyes full of fear, not for himself now, but for Kíli.

"Oh," the voice said, closer, "two of the Durins! Or is it just one already?" he laughed. "Not hiding, I see, weeping like a baby over your poor brother's body," Bolg mocked him further, coming ever closer. "Cared for him, did you?"

The words broke something in Kíli, and his mind was flooded with blinding rage, white and red. He squeezed Fíli's hand briefly, for the last time, and rose in his full height, shaking not with panic anymore, but with fury, so fierce, that when he turned and gazed the giant orc down, even in those foul eyes alarm flickered for a moment.

And Kíli drew his sword out and charged with a mighty cry that was heard all over the Ravenhill, making Thorin's heart ache and their foes shrink in fear. As he faced the creature, he thought of nothing else but his brother, lying pale on the ground with blood gurgling up from between his lips, and with every blow he received, he fought ever fiercer and with every blow he delivered, his cries grew louder and more agonized.

But he was exhausted and had head very far from clear and anger alone cannot win a fight, no matter how great.

Soon Bolg delivered a blow that sent him to the ground and laughed a wicked laugher. Kíli scrambled up on his legs as fast as he could, dodging what would have been a fatal blow, but his sword was kicked far away, and he bore no other weapon.

And the fight might have gone for longer still and might have had an entirely different outcome, were it not for some orc atop the roofs above them, thinking his master was taking awfully long time to kill a single dwarf.

Whoosh.

A dark arrow stuck itself in Kíli's knee and this time, when he fell, he didn't get up. Another flew near his head and then no others came, but they weren't needed, as Bolg already had his wide blade placed firmly against Kíli's chest, keeping him from moving.

He saw his brother's wound before his eyes and the fear of death ruled his head not, for at least in the Halls of their Maker they shall be reunited.

Bolg grinned and raised the weapon to thrust it down at Kíli. Searing pain seized his body, as the blade pierce skin and flesh and grazed bone, but he didn't cry out, didn't offer the orc such satisfaction.

Suddenly Bolg's vile grin twisted and he fell to his knees with a shriek of pain, as Fíli from the ground behind him pierced his calf with a long knife. He hissed and cursed and drew the knife from his leg, turning towards the dwarf, lying now unmoving on the ground.

And seeing the giant orc towering above his helpless brother roused the last remains of will in Kíli and he grabbed the sword buried deep in his chest, pulling it out and with his last strength he stabbed the foul creature in the back. Bolg bellowed and stumbled to the side and with a last horrified look at the brothers, he dropped dead. But it didnt't feel like a victory.

Kíli collapsed atop Fíli.

His chest was on fire and he could hardly breathe and his fingers were cold and shaking, as he stroked his brother's cheek gently. A sob rose from his throat and tears flooded his eyes.

Then Fíli's eyelashes fluttered and he open his eyes slightly, but it was in neither of them to speak again. They kept their eyes locked, however, as they both felt life leaving them and the tears came no more, instead a sort of acceptance settled over their hearts.

And they never needed words with each other, so the looks were enough to convey what they couldn't say out loud, because only cough and blood would come out when they parted their lips. I love you, brother.

The light from Fíli's eyes faded the first, and they remained open, looking at Kíli, but those were not the bright blue eyes he knew so well. Those were cold and lifeless and strange.

His throat tightened then, and for a fleeting moment he became afraid that he was to be left behind. Then the numbness of his own body and pain in his chest and leg reminded him of the reality.

He bowed his head and placed the lightest of kisses upon Fíli's brow, closing his eyes tightly, letting the tears slip. I'm coming brother, the Halls are waiting for me as well, he whispered in his mind and then his strength left him, his head fell on Fíli's shoulder and he lifted it never more.

But one lonely though fluttered in his mind lastly. I'm sorry, Uncle. Farewell.

And that is how Bilbo found them, wrapped closely around each other, like they used to sleep, only bloodied and lifeless now, and he cried in despair for his heart had been freshly broken when Thorin Oakenshield whispered to him with a gentle smile 'If more people valued home above gold, the world would be a merrier place.'

At the end of the day, they were buried with Thorin, and there their bodies lay, in a deep chamber within stone, illuminated by the ethereal light of the Arkenstone, which Thranduil placed upon Thorin's chest ere departing. But their spirits flew away from this part of the world and are dancing now, together, in the Halls of their Maker, waiting for the world to be reborn.

~


End file.
